Question: Solve for $z$, $ \dfrac{3z - 8}{5z + 5} = \dfrac{1}{9} $
Multiply both sides of the equation by $5z + 5$ $ 3z - 8 = \dfrac{5z + 5}{9} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $9$ $ 9(3z - 8) = 5z + 5 $ $27z - 72 = 5z + 5$ $22z - 72 = 5$ $22z = 77$ $z = \dfrac{77}{22}$ Simplify. $z = \dfrac{7}{2}$